Pleasure
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Youngjae harus menyembuhkan Jinyoung yang terkena kutukan Junho. dengan merampas kepemilikan mata burung phoenix. hingga pangeran kegelapan , Yugyeom yang polos menolak tindakan Youngjae./finish/
1. langkah awal

**_Aku harus menemukannya , meskipun darah sang phoenix ditumpahkan_**

 ** _Meski putra api harus dibunuh_**

 ** _Keberadaan sang cahaya harus bersinar paling terang_**

 ** _Dengan keberadaan ku, sebagai pilarnya . sang penjaga cahaya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _GOT7 FANFICTION_**

 ** _"One Step"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Poison moon'96_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tidak terlalu memusingkan pair_**

 ** _Just boys romance and fantasy_**

 ** _Ff ini absurd, serius_**

 ** _Kkkk…_**

 ** _Give me review_**

 ** _Thanks~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

=o0o=

Lelaki muda itu berdiri diambang jendelanya , membawa segelas wine merah yang sesekali ia minum dengan pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Jeritan sang phoenix yang menyayat hati menjadi latar musiknya kali ini.

"Berat. Itu yang kukatakan pada diriku sendiri saat mengetahui tanggung jawab ku terlalu berat. Mungkin akan melebihi sendiri berat badan ku hahaha... Aku tau. Tapi prioritas ku tetaplah prioritas. Kau tau itu kan.? Hyung.." Youngjae menatap pantulan wajahnya di gelas kaca itu dan melemparnya keluar. Ia melangkah menuju meja bundar besar yang ada ditengah ruangan. Ia memperhatikan kompas apinya mulai berdetak lagi setelah kompas itu mendapat energi, yang ia rengut paksa dari sang burung.

"terima kasih ," Youngjae mengambil kompas itu dan melihat sangkar besar dihadapannya. Tempat sang Phoenix tengah tergeletak disana dengan bekas luka menghitam disekujur tubuhnya. "dan maafkan aku hyung." Hanya Itu yang Youngjae mampu ucapkan dan meninggalkannya , ia mengambil tas hitamnya dan melihat kompasnya. Kali ini ia menuju selatan.

=o0o=

"hyung , ini sudah waktunya. Phoenix tidak akan bertahan lebih lama jika kau tidak merawatnya sekarang." Bambam menarik lengan Jackson yang malah asik memotong apel pienya. Ia menepis tangan Bambam dan menyuapi adiknya sepotong pie.

"aku tau, karena aku healer terlatih di medan perang, aku mampu menyelamatkannya di 5 menit akhir hidupnya Bam~" kekeh Jackson dan membuat Bambam memukul lengannya.

"hyung, kau tidak mengerti dia.." rengek Bambam dan Jackson tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala adiknya dengan lembut. Ia juga memikirkan sang phoenix.

Kenapa sang phoenix yang terkenal kuat dan beringas itu bisa ada dan jatuh dalam genggaman seorang pilar cahaya, Choi Youngjae ? kenapa ? padahal kekuatannya jauh lebih besar. Jackson hanya berguman, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga Akhirnya Jackson menyimpan beberapa potong pie ke kotak , dan membawanya. Berjalan menuju mansion Choi sang pilar cahaya yang kehilangan Park Jinyoung , si putra cahaya yang terkena kutukan dari Junho pangeran es.

Sebagai healer dia juga merawat Jinyoung yang diletakan didalam aquarium kotak yang besar. Ia kadang memperhatikan Jinyoung , meskipun ia disimpan dalam air mineral dengan kejernihan paling tinggi, kenapa tubuh Jinyoung bisa kotor . dan di wajahnya selalu ada jejak air mata yang hitam. Kenapa ? dia ada didalam air kan ?

Bambam membuka kandang sang phoenix , ia melihat pemuda itu terisak menangis dibawah sana diantara hiasan pohon cemara yang digantung sembarang oleh Youngjae untuk menghibur sang phoenix. "hyung.. kami disini.."

"Bammie..?"

Lirih, Jackson meringis mendengar lirihan hyungnya begitu nelangsa. Ia meletakkan tasnya dan menarik Hyung'nya untuk duduk. Ia melepas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Aroma gosong menyengat ketika Jackson dekat dengannya. Ia mengecup telapak tangannya sendiri, aura hijau menyelimuti tangannya dan ia mulai mengusap dada bidang phoenix dengan tangannya.

"tahan sedikit hyung… kami disini.." tenang Jackson melihat phoenix bergetar menahan sakit.

=o0o=

Youngjae bersandar di motor miliknya, menyalakan rokok hitam dari sakunya dan menghisapnya dengan pelan. Ia meniupkan asapnya ke atas. Membayangkan betapa jauh perjalanannya sekarang ini.

"Mark Tuan.. dimana kau.." desisnya dan menatap ke sekeliling. Daerah ini cukup sepi namun auranya begitu menegangkan. Desas-desusnya para warga tengah mencari tumbal abadi untuk ditukar dengan keberhasilan panen tiap bulannya. Oleh sebab itu baik anak kecil, pemuda pemudi bersembunyi dirumah. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang dibuat cacat agar terhindar dari pikiran menjijikan tetua desa.

 **BRAAK !**

Youngjae melihat ke belakang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru gelap terjatuh menabrak dinding dan ambruk diatas kumpulan kaleng cat bekas. Ia terengah dan terus memegangi perutnya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat beberapa pemuda lainnya mendatanginya dengan kayu berpaku disetiap tangannya. Memaki pemuda itu.

"kau harus mematuhi kami ! atau kau mau mati hah ! dasar monster !" bentak ketuanya dan menarik rambut biru gelap itu untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"haish.. bocah manusia itu, mau apa dengan pangeran kegelapan.." desis Youngjae memperhatikan dengan kesal betapa arogan manusia itu. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkannya, toh ia jauh lebih arogan dari semua manusia.

"aku.. akan menurutinya.. "

Youngjae membulatkan matanya. Terkejut , kenapa ? seorang pangeran ketiga kerajaan utama. Darkness emerald bisa menyerah semudah itu. Youngjae membuang rokoknya dan membenahi bajunya ia ingin menyerang mereka.

Jangan berfikir Youngjae pahlawan idaman. Hanya saja jika sampai manusia menyalahi aturan dan membunuh seseorang yang penting di dunia sana. Maka semua kelompok harus ikut campur tangan. Akan sangat menyusahkan. Sebisa mungkin Youngjae hanya ingin mencari Mark dengan tenang dan menyelamatkan Jinyoung secepatnya.

"kalau begitu kan , teman mu yang mengaku pelayan mu itu tidak akan kami sakiti.. nah bawa dia kemari boys~" sang ketua menjentikan jarinya. Dan jauh dari sana seorang kawannya menarik paksa seorang pemuda lainnya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam.

"tuan muda !" pelayannya berteriak khawatir melihat tuannya tergeletak disana dengan wajah kesakitannya.

"kalian ini bermain apa sih ? aneh sekali..tuan muda segala, huh ayo bangun ! kau harus mengerjakan tugas dari ku.."

Cukup. Youngjae muak dengan mereka. Ia mengambil sebuah pipa panjang dan menerjang mereka.

 **BUAGH !**

Satu pukulan mengenai mereka dan membuat mereka terjatuh, Youngjae meniup tangannya dan ledakan cahaya menerangi mereka, hingga mereka mulai ambruk dan pingsan. Youngjae melihat si pangeran itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"kau tak apa ? kau berdarah ?!" kaget Youngjae dan menutup luka diperut si pangeran.

"aku.. tak apa.. " pangeran menjawabnya dengan pelan namun kemudian dia ambruk didada Youngjae. Sang pelayan mendekat dan membantu memapah tuannya.

"tuan muda.. tuan muda.. huaa aku harus apaa…. " tangis si pelayan, Youngjae mengigit bibirnya panik.

"ayo ke tempat ku, para healer tengah berkumpul disana. Ppali !" Youngjae naik ke motor dan si pelayan menaikkan pangerannya ke atas juga si pelayan duduk di paling belakang. Sesaat Youngjae berfikir tentang keuntungan dia memodifikasi ukuran motornya.

(jadi inget cabe-cabean liat kamu dek... #plaak)

=o0o=

Youngjae segera masuk ke dalam, ia menyuruh si pelayan untuk menaruh pangeran di kursi panjang dan menidurkannya disana. Jackson dan Bambam yang baru saja dari kebun obat datang dengan tergesa setelah mencium bau darah menyengat.

"ada apa Youngjae ?" tanya Jackson dan mendekati si pangeran. Ia melihat luka menganga diarea perutnya. Ia segera mengambil pisau lipatnya dan menggores telapak tangannya sendiri dan menempelkannya di luka itu, kemudian aura merah mengitari tangannya.

Youngjae hanya diam dengan wajah penuh khawatir. Pasalnya darah masih mengalir deras disana. Membuatnya tidak tenang saja. Bahkan membuatnya lupa menjawab pertanyaan Jackson. Bambam yang mengerti segera mendekati Youngjae.

"tak apa Hyung.. Jackson bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Bambam menenangkan Youngjae. Dan ia melihat si pelayan dan pangeran itu tampak tidak asing. Kemudian matanya melihat lambang permata ditangan dan leher pelayan itu.

"astaga ? bukankah mereka dari Emerald ?" kaget Bambam. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana kerajaan utama begitu brutal dan sadis. Ia bahkan kaget bagaimana bisa pangerannya bisa terluka.

"maafkan kami.. aku mungkin belum mengenalkan tuan ku, namanya adalah Kim Yugyeom dan aku pelayannya, Minhyuk. Aku berhutang budi atas tindakan cepat kalian." Minhyuk membungkukkan badannya. Youngjae mengangguk dan memperhatikan Yugyeom yang kesakitan.

"dia putra ketiga kan ? kenapa dia sampai begini ? dan kau pelayannya bukan alasan untuk dia bertaruh nyawa." Sinis Youngjae dan membuat Minhyuk menunduk malu. Ia merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Yugyeom.

"aku tau, tapi dia memiliki hati yang baik dan ramah. Karena Ibunya, permaisuri Park-Bom sangat lembut mungkin itu menurun dari ibunya. Dan tadi itu karena para manusia tidak mengerti kedudukan tuan muda dan bertindak semena-mena , demi melindungi saya dia jadi begini.. aku memang bersalah.." Minhyuk diam dan mengusap matanya. "aku juga sering bilang jika aku pelayan yang lemah dan tuan muda bisa dengan pelayan yang lebih baik, aku memang merepotkan tuan muda.."

"jika , kau terus bilang begitu kau akan ku suruh pakai pakaian wanita hyung.."

Minhyuk melihat kebelakang dan langsung memeluk Yugyeom yang sudah bangun. "huaa maafkan aku tuan muda,"

Yungyeom tersenyum sembari menepuk sayang punggung Minhyuk. Namun perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada kandang putih raksasa dihadapannya. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda disana. Yugyeom menajamkan pandangannya dan ia kenal siapa itu.

"phoenix .. kau .." Yugyeom melihat Youngjae dan bangkit berdiri dengan pelan. Ia menghampiri kandang yang menyimpan pemuda itu , dia tengah duduk dan melihat ke luar dengan wajah sedih.

"Jaebum ? benar .. dia Jaebum kan ? kau apakan Jaebum hah !" bentak Yugyeom pada Youngjae. Yugyeom ingat jika Jaebum Salah satu keturunan murni yang kini kelompoknya telah hancur dan entah masih ada atau tidak selain dirinya. Dia juga pernah bertemu sebentar dengan Jaebum di pertemuan kerajaannya. Mengherankan kenapa dia ada disini. Dikandang seperti peliharaan. Ditambah lagi , seingatnya Jaebum tidak sejenis orang yang akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini.

"dia adalah jaminan ku .. aku sedang meminjam kekuatannya saja.." desis Youngjae dan ikut mendekat ke kandang Jaebum. Ia menyentuh jerujinya dan mendekati pintu masuknya. "burung api ini mampu dia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya." Jelas Youngjae.

Yugyeom nampak tidak terima , ia mendekat ke sana. Ia masih tidak percaya seorang phoenix dengan rela menyerahkan dirinya sendiri. DIa harus bicara sendiri dengan Jaebum itu atau rasa penasaranna bisa membunuhnya. "Jaebum hyung ini Aku ,Yugyeom." Panggil Yugyeom dengan lembut.

"Yugyeommie ? Kenapa kau disini ? Kau ditahan ?" Tanya Jaebum saat ia mendengar suara Yugyeom dan melihat kearah Yugyeom namun nampak tidak fokus. Bola matanya nampak kemana-mana.

Aneh, Yugyeom berfikir sendiri. "Aku mau masuk , Youngjae-nim.. Aku penasaran." Minta Yugyeom dan Youngjae segera membuka pintu masuknya.

Yugyeom masuk dan mendekati Jaebum, ia mengulurkan tanganya menyentuh rambut Jaebum, menakup pipi tirus penuh luka milih phoenix. "A-aku akan melihat sendiri kejadian ini dari mu hyung." Yugyeom menatap mata Jaebum. Namun kedua bola mata Jaebum tidak bewarna.

Setau Yugyeom bola mata phoenix hanya ada 2 warna, biru dan merah. Namun sekarang warna mata Jaebum adalah kelabu.

"Kau mengambilnya ? Youngjae , kau membutakannya tapi kau masih merantainya ?! Kau kejam !" Teriak Yugyeom melihat rantai di kaki Jaebum sangat menyakitinya.

"Jika kau bisa membaca pikirannya, kau akan diam dan mengerti, sialan !" Bentak Youngjae dan duduk disofa.

Yugyeom berfikir sejenak, kemudian dia menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaebum. "Akan sedikit menyetrum hyung, tahan ya." Tenang Yugyeom.

 ** _-open memories-_**

 _Jaebum menahan tangan Youngjae yang berencana mengejar Junho setelah membuat Jinyoung pingsan._ _Dan yang mengerikan wajah Jinyoung langsung berubah pucat membiru._

 _Mantra pembekuan sangat mematikan, meski Jinyoung s_ _udah berusaha menyegelnya namun ia terlambat dan ia koma karena Junho menyerang dan membekukan detak jantungnya. Meskipun dia hidup dia tidak sepenuhnya hidup._

 _Jaebum memberi tahu jika ada cara lain selain membunuh Junho. Putra api bisa memberikannya energi dari jiwanya untuk membantu Jinyoung._ _Masalahnya, tidak ada yang tau dimana putra api setelah penghangusan kerajaannya._ _Hal itu membuat Youngjae lebih panik._

 _"Jangan menahan ku atau kau ku bunuh hyung ! Aku_ _lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya dan_ _menghentikan kutukan itu_ _daripada mencari dia hyung_ _!_ _!" Histeris Youngjae, dia meronta dari genggaman Jaebum._

 _"Aku bisa membantumu, mataku bisa mencari kekuatan api dengan baik, dan kompas milikku bisa menuntun mu , Youngjae.. Ku mohon. Tenanglah." Pinta Jaebum sembari menyerahkan kompas hitam ke tangan Youngjae._

 _"Itu artinya kedua matamu masuk kedalam sini hyung ! Kau jangan idiot ! Aku tidak mau kompas itu hidup !" Kini Youngjae menepis tangan Jaebum, mentap tajam ke jaebum._

 _"Jika kau memang ingin membantuku jangan menyusahkan ku,!"_

 _"Lakukan saja Youngjae ! Aku_ _sudah sendirian didunia ini. Aku tidak ingin ambil resiko jika kau juga dibunuh oleh Junho."_

 _"_ _huh begitu ? baiklah. Tapi kau harus bisa menahan sakitnya saat kompas ini menyerap energi mu hyung."_

 ** _-close memories-_**

Yugyeom mendorong Jaebum pelan dan melihat kelabunya manik mata milik phoenix. Ia bernafas lega ternyata memang benar Jaebum yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Youngjae-nim, sebagai balas budiku ini. Aku akan ikut dan membantumu mencari putra api. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kita mengembalikan keadaan Jaebum-hyung dan membawanya ikut dengan pencarian kita. Kita bisa menjelajahi dengan lebih mudah." Saran Yugyeom sembari melihat Youngjae yang diam merenung.

"jangan bodoh aku butuh orang untuk ada dan menjaga Jinyoung disini. Bagaimana jika Junho datang selagi aku pergi hah !" Youngjae menyerngit bahkan hampir emosi dengan membayangkan betapa kosongnya penjagaan untuk Jinyoung.

"aku akan mengerahkan pasukan ku sendiri untuk menjaganya. Percayalah aku akan meminta hyung ku untuk membantuku.. ku mohon.." Yugyeom berusaha meyakinkan Youngjae. ia memandang memohon pada Youngjae.

"apa jaminan untuk itu ? nyawa mu ?" tanya Youngjae dan membuat Yugyeom membulatkan matanya kaget. Youngjae terlalu keras.

Cukup lama Yugyeom terdiam. ia juga memikirkan apakah keamanan Jinyoung benar-benar aman ditangannya. Begitu larut memikirkannya hingga tangan Jaebum menyentuh tangannya.

"tak apa , aku disini saja. Toh dia merantai kaki ku agar tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhku jika aku tidak menginginkannya. Rantai ini terhubung khusus dengan ku." Jelas Jaebum dengan tersenyum.

Yugyeom ikut tersenyum sambil memeluk Jaebum. Phoenix yang menarik. "baiklah , jaminannya adalah nyawaku sendiri. Aku siap. Untuk apapun."

"tuan muda ? kau yakin ?" tanya Minhyuk yang terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Yugyoem hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"pulanglah dan sampaikan kejadian ini. Aku ingin mereka siap besok disini dan membawa Jinyoung ke danau suci milik kita. Ku dengar itu adalah air paling bersih di kerajaan kita. Mengerti ?" perintah Yugyeom dan Minhyuk mengangguk. Minhyuk berputar dan sekejab mata dia hilang.

Kini tinggal mereka berlima disana dan suasana menjadi sangat hening.

"bagus kalau begitu. Menyingkir darinya , dan keluarlah dari kandang. Kandang ini sebenarnya sayapnya yang ku rubah juga." Setelah mengucapkannya. Youngjae meletakkan kompasnya dimeja bundar itu dan merapal mantra, dari tangannya muncul sinar merah dan biru ,ia mengarahkannya ke kompas dan kompas itu memancarkan sinar gemerlap dan kemudian menuju Jaebum dan mengelilinginya. Begitu juga dengan kandang. Melebur dan ikut menutupi Jaebum.

"finish.." Youngjae melihat sejenak tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya dan menghela nafas, kemudian dia meniupnya. Seketika seluruh cahaya tadi masuk ke dalam Jaebum.

Jaebum mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang sangat manis. Dia melambai pada mereka.

"Yugyeom rambut hitam mu manis sekali.. dan kau Youngjae , jangan terus cemberut begitu. Selesai aku menyegarkan tubuhku kita berangkat. Okay ?" Jaebum kini berdiri menepuk kakinya. Ia merasa lebih segar. Dia kemudian melihat kedua healer yang berdiri dibelakang Youngjae.

"terima kasih. Untuk selalu merawatku dengan baik." Jaebum tersenyum pada mereka dan Jackson menarik dirinya sendiri untuk mundur.

"astaga.. phoenix itu.. tampan sekali.." guman Jackson dengan pelan dan kemudian mendadak berlari keluar membuat mereka kaget.

"d-dia kenapa ?" tanya Jaebum pada Bambam , disaat yang lainnya ia mendengar Jackson berteriak keras.

"dia hanya terlalu salah tingkah. Kemarilah phoenix aku ingin lihat warna matamu.. " Bambam mendekat pada Jaebum dan melihat kedua manik mata sang phoenix. "eh ? kenapa bisa yang satu biru dan yang satu merah ?"

"entahlah.."

Disaat Jaebum dan Bambam tengah asik. Youngjae berjalan ke ruangan lainnya. Disana aquarium besar menampung Jinyoung agar tubuhnya tetap dingin dan murni agar anggota tubuh yang lain tidak ikut mati. Ia menyentuh kacanya dan memperhatikan Jinyoung.

"apa kau akan terus tidur begitu ? aku sudah membebaskan phoenix dan pangeran kegelapan membantuku hyung.. aku hanya perlu membawa pangeran api memberikan energi apinya pada mu kan ? tapi itu tidak akan merubah apapun hyung.. kau tetap sang anak cahaya hyung.. tenang saja.. oleh sebab itu mungkin.." Youngjae berhenti sejenak dan bersandar. Ia berusaha tidak menangis atau apapun itu. Dia hanya sangat merindukan hyungnya. "aku akan segera kembali.. tunggu aku hyung."

=o0o= TBC =o0o=

Bagaimana cerita mencari mark ?

Apa kalian tertarik ?

Jangan lupa berikan review ya


	2. Hilang

_Dimana dia ..?Kenapa dia harus bersembunyi ?_

 _Itu bukan salahnya ..._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Poison moon'96**_

 _ **Sepertinya akan semakin absurd saja**_

 _ **Mohon maklum ne**_

 _ **Author ini punya imajinasi yang suka ngalor ngidul gajelas**_

 _ **Untuk refrensi gunakan mv hard carry**_

 _ **Sambil dengerin mayday cocok juga….**_

 _ **Ne ? kkk.. love ya ~**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah review ya~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **=o0o=**

Jaebum melihat sekeliling mencari Youngjae. Dia membuka hampir seluruh pintu ruangan di mansion Choi. Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ruangan begitu gelap namun bersemu biru.

"Youngjae ?" Jaebum memanggilnya dengan sedikit berbisik. Ia melangkah masuk dan menemukan aquarium besar itu. tempat dimana Youngjae menyimpan Jinyoung.

Jaebum berdiri didepannya. Dan menemukan Youngjae yang terlelap sambil duduk , memeluk kedua kakinya. "eey , kau bisa sakit.." Jaebum meraih lengan Youngjae, menariknya dan menggendong Youngjae dengan bridal style.

Sesaat Jaebum mendengar Youngjae menarik nafas dengan pelan. "kau terbangun ?" tanya Jaebum sambil terus berjalan menuju kamar Youngjae.

"hmm.." Youngjae berguman. Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jaebum. Memeluk phoenix dengan erat. "aku hampir putus asa hyung.. aku takut energi Jinyoung habis didalam sana.. jantung Jinyoung mulai melemah.."

"tenanglah aku akan dengan cepat menemukannya. Aku dapat membantumu dan Jinyoung.. aku ini bisa kau andalkan.." Jaebum nampak berusaha menenangkan Youngjae.

Youngjae tersenyum , tersenyum puas. Ia turun dari gendongan Jaebum. Menepuk celana jeans hitamnya dan melihat phoenix dengan seringaiannya "baiklah .. besok kita langsung berangkat. Ayo tidur sekarang.. "

"a-apa ? hey kau bahkan tidak memberiku makan yang cukup.. kau menyiksaku Choi Youngjae !" Jaebum membulatkan matanya , melihat Youngjae menipunya dengan sangat kejamnya. Ayolah , dia baru saja mendapatkan matanya dan dia harus istirahat penuh. Para healer milik Youngjae tidak bisa membantunya.

Jaebum menghela nafas , mau bagaimana lagi dia juga tidak ingin Jinyoung menghilang. Masalahnya adalah kutukan Junho sangat rumit. Jika Jinyoung terlalu lama disana maka jantung Jinyoung yang beku akan rapuh dan mengikis. Tapi jika Jinyoung tidak diamankan didalam air maka yang akan membusuk adalah tangan dan matanya.

Dengan bantuan Yugyeom pun, yang memiliki kolam suci –begitu mereka menyebutnya- setidaknya menghambat proses rapuhnya karena selain mineral disana , para mermaid menungguinya dengan memberi aura bersih yang damai.

Jaebum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya , dan melihat Jackson diujung lorong memegangi lilin. Dan melihat kearahnya. "kau masih bangun ?"

"aku bisa membantumu untuk menambah energi mu , Jaebum hyung.."

 **=o0o=**

 _Aku dimana ? Youngjae ? Jaebummie ?_

 _Tolong._

"Jinyoung.."

 _Siapa yang memanggilku ?_

 _Gelap .. dingin sekali.. Youngjae aku takut gelap.._

"jangan takut , aku disini..."

 _Kau siapa ? Youngjae ku ? Jaebum ku ?_

 _Jangan memanggilku, aku tidak mengenalmu !_

"kau mengenalku..dan aku mengenalmu.. aku Taecyeon..."

 _Kau.. hyung kembar ku..._

 _Tapi .. kau sudah meninggal , kau meninggalkan ku !_

"jangan marah Jinyoungie aku tetap bersamamu.. oleh sebab itu jangan takut.. aku disini.. mereka akan segera menolong mu."

 **=o0o=**

Pemuda itu masih belum terbiasa dengan pasak kayu yang menancap ditelapak tangannya. Darah masih mengalir mewarnainya. Hingga pasak kayu itu seperti daging tangannya yang mencuat keluar. Pemuda itu meniup tangannya berharap nafas api masih ada yang tertinggal dan membakar luka menganga ditangannya Namun percuma saja. Segel itu membunuh kekuatannya dan dengan segera dia juga akan mati. Ia mungkin akan mati kehabisan darah.

"hidup yang sungguh sia-sia." Pemuda itu melihat keluar dinding sel penjaranya. Melihat ke atas, cahaya bulan dan bintang. Sangat tenang hingga membuatnya tidak sadar ia menangis kesakitan sendirian. Didalam gua terpencil yang sangat dingin saat malam. Sendirian disana setelah beberapa hari lalu keluarganya dibunuh dihadapannya, dan mayatnya dicincang kemudian dihidangkan dihadapannya. Pemuda itu hampir muntah saat mengingatnya.

=o0o=

Youngjae mengambil tas hitamnya dan melihat Jaebum yang sudah siap di ruang makan. Namun dia tidak menemukan dimana Yugyeom. "hey bocah .. kau dimana ?" panggil Youngjae mencari Yugyeom.

"aku punya nama dan kau sudah tau itu hyung.. aku sedang menyiapkan teleportasi ke dunia ku.. mereka akan membawa Jinyoung sekarang.." Yugyeom berjalan mendekat ke perapian dan menebar bubuk kuning disana. Seketika portal hitam memenuhinya.

Kemudian ada sekitar 5 pemuda dengan mata merah menyala keluar dari sana. Youngjae memperhatikan seseorang yang mirip dengan Yugyeom. Pemuda itu tersenyum sembari mendekati Yugyeom dan memeluknya.

"Gyeom ku sayang.. ayah dan ibu sudah mengijinkan dan mereka akan membantu sebaik mungkin dengan mantan musuh kita ini." Dengan sedikit sengit pemuda yang mirip dengan Yugyeom itu melirik Youngjae.

"ey Taemin hyung.. jangan begitu , mereka orang baik.. kenalkan.. dia itu Youngjae, yang itu Jaebum .. dan ada 2 healer disini tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya.. namanya Jackson dan Bambam.. dan kalian kenalkan ini hyung kedua ku.. Taemin.." jelas Yugyeom dengan tersenyum melihat Hyungnya yang kesal.

"ne .. ne.. baiklah aku cepat saja.. Choi Minho ku yang ku cintai itu sedang ngambek dikastil.. kalian.. cepat ambil.." perintah Taemin pada pembantunya dan menarik tangan Yugyeom yang hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"kau mau kemana ? aku harus memasang segel pemanggil disini.. jika kau kena masalah panggil saja.. dua naga kurasa cukup untuk membantumu kan ?" Taemin tersenyum sambil menepuk pipi Yugyeom.

Youngjae menjauh dari mereka dengan suara rendah menggerutu si Taemin itu. "cih.. nama kekasihnya saja semarga dengan ku tapi kenapa gayanya sungguh.. huh.." Youngjae kini duduk dikursi makan dan mengambil sepotong daging asap diatas meja dan melihat kelakuan Taemin dan Yugyeom. Mereka ada miripnya juga sih. Tapi yang satu menyebalkan dan yang kecil memuakkan.

Jackson berjalan keluar dari dapur dan melihat Taemin dan Yugyeom. Seketika Jackson membeku. Kemudian Taemin melihatnya dan menampilkan seringaiannya. Seakan dia mengetahui apa yang sudah Jackson lakukan. "oh lihat , dia healer yang menjijikan .. semoga saja para iblis tidak menariknya kedasar neraka .." kekeh Taemin dan membuat Jackson menunduk. Yugyeom melihat Taemin dan Jackson dengan bingung.

"baguslah jika para iblis mengambilnya, kau jadi tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengambilnya juga kan.." suara sinis Bambam menyusul dibelakang Jackson;. Ia tersenyum sama sengitnya dengan Taemin. "dengar. Aku memang takut dengan klan mu , tapi jika kau menyentuh Jackson Hyung .. akan ku injak tanganmu hingga patah." Ancam Bambam dan membuat Youngjae menatap bingung.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ? Jackson jelaskan sekarang!" perintah Youngjae namun saat Jackson membuka mulut , Jaebum menghalangi Jackson.

"aku meminum darahnya sedikit untuk mempercepat pemulihanku.. itu saja , bagi kelompok healer itu dianggap ilegal.. darah mereka tidak boleh diminum.. apapun alasannya." Jelas Jaebum dan tersenyum.

Saat Youngjae ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, para pegawai itu membawa Jinyoung lewat didepannya. Dan membuatnya menunda pertanyaannya. Namun yang dia tau. Ada yang lain. Yang disembunyikan oleh mereka.

 **=o0o=**

Mereka kini menaiki kudanya masing-masing. Meskipun kendaraan mewah milik Youngjae atau kekuatan teleportasi milik Yugyeom , Jaebum bersikeras untuk naik kuda karena akan lebih aman jika ada kejadian yang harus memaksa mereka lari dari daerah terpencil semalaman atau beberapa hari penuh. Bensin tidak baik karena di kelompok Junho ada seseorang yang mampu melacak dengan bebauan tertentu. Namanya adalah Junsu. Akan sangat mengerikan jika werewolf itu menyerang mereka karena tingkatan sihirnya diatas Jaebum.

"hey.. bagaimana cara kerja mata mu untuk mencari Mark ?" tanya Youngjae sambil membuka peta canggih buatan Jaebum , peta itu mampu mendeteksi aura api selain dari sang Phoenix.

"setiap anak api memiliki aura yang akan tertinggal kemanapun mereka pergi, semacam jejak yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh kaum ku. Namun aura ini akan semakin lemah jika pemiliknya tengah terluka, tersegel atau parahnya mati." Jelas Jaebum dan membuat Youngjae mengangguk.

Ia memperhatikan peta itu lagi dan menemukan aura hijau berkumpul dihadapan mereka. Hutan peri. "aish seriuskah ini ? kita harus menembus hutan peri.." jengkel Youngjae dan melihat Jaebum. "bisakah kita memutar ?" tanya Youngjae.

"tidak.. persembunyian penduduk api ada diujung hutan. Dan aku hanya bisa melacak Mark mulai dari situ." Jelas Jaebum dan membuat Yugyeom bingung.

"apa kau dewa ? bagaimana bisa kau tau mereka bersembunyi disana ?" tanya Yugyeom.

"bocah.. bagi mereka aku adalah dewa. Tentu saja aku tahu. Mata ku bisa melihatnya , mereka membakar persembahan yang hanya bisa ku rasakan .." jawab Jaebum dengan bangga, dan kemudian melihatYugyeom memutar bola matanya.

Kemudian ia melihat Jackson dan Bambam yang berbicara serius dibelakang sana. Ia memperlambat laju kudanya dan berjalan disebelah Jackson. "apa kalian baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jaebum dan kedua healer itu mengangguk.

"ya.. kami baik-baik saja. Kami sedang membuat obat baru kalau-kalau kau ingin membuat si kejam Youngjae itu tidur selama seminggu.." jelas Bambam dan membuat Jaebum tertawa.

 **=o0o=**

Hutan peri bukanlah daerah yang baik karena sebaik apapun dirimu membaca peta. Para peri sudah mendesain daerahnya untuk selalu berubah. Dan kini Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jackson , Bambam dan Jaebum tersesat. Apalagi kemampuan mata Jaebum terkena pengaruh sihir para peri. Mereka memakai sihir kabut dimata Jaebum hingga phoenix itu tidak bisa mendeteksi aura energi apapun disana.

"jika aku menemukan satu saja peri disini , akan ku sandra dan membakarnya hidup-hidup." Geram Jaebum dan menebas tanaman yang menutupi jalannya. Ia harus berjalan sambil menuntun kudanya karena tingginya semak belukar terlalu beresiko.

"kenapa tidak kau bakar saja seluruh hutan ini. Kalau begitukan akan mudah untuk mencari kastil itu hyung.." saran Bambam dan Jaebum berfikir jika itu ada benarnya.

"kalian lupa ? aku ingin mencari Mark tanpa mengganggu siapapun , bodoh sekali kalian ini.. !" geram Youngjae sambil menjitak Bambam. "bagaimana jika kita akhirnya harus berhadapan dengan raja peri ? dan kepala kita dijadikan hiasan pintu selamat datang dunia peri ini hah ?!"

Mereka kemudian berjalan dalam diam , hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mencoba memberikan petunjuk atau saran lain agar mereka berhenti mengitari tempat itu. jika dihitung mereka sudah melewatinya sebanyak 5x. Jika mereka sampai ke 10x mereka akan dapat hadiah sebuah mantel hangat dengan segelas susu cokelat yang manis.

Yugyeom mendengus melihat mereka , kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu mendekat ke mereka. Ia melihat ke belakang dan sekelebat bayangan berlari menjauh dari pandangan matanya. "kau siapa hah !" bentak Yugyeom dan membuat mereka melihat Yugyeom.

"oh Tuhan , Hutan ini membuat Yugyeom gila !" panik Jakson yang mendengar Yugyeom berteriak pada pepohonan. "Bam.. apa kau masih menyimpan serbuk penenang ?" tanya Jackson dan berencana menebarkannya pada Yugyeom.

"tidak, dengarkan aku, ada yang sedang memperhatikan kita. Jaebum hyung.. harusnya kau tau.. kau juga Youngjae hyung.." kesal Yugyeom kemudian melihat kedua hyungnya itu.

"kau lupa ? matanya terkena sihir dan aku tidak ingin mengundang masalah.. kau saja , buktikan apa benar khayalan mu itu nyata .." sinis Youngjae.

Yugyeom mendengus. Sesaat ia menyesal diselamatkan Youngjae. Yugyeom mengangkat tangannya merapal mantra dan menutup matanya. "hah.. keluar kau !

 **BLAARR !**

Cahaya hitam melesat ke balik pohon dan seketika suara riuh terdengar, cahaya hitam itu menarik dan mengikat sesosok peri yang bersembunyi disana. Yugyeom tersenyum sombong sambil melihat hyungnya. "lihat.. kekuatan murahan para peri ini tidak bisa menyaingi kekuatan kegelapan ku."

"tentu saja Gyeom.. kau adalah pangeran ketiga disana ditambah lagi kau tipe penyerang kan.. huh.. kemarikan dia ." perintah Youngjae dan Yugyeom segera mendekati peri hijau itu dan menariknya. Menyeretnya dengan mudah mendekati Youngjae.

"jika kau menyembah ku dan meminta pengampunan maka kau tidak akan ku bunuh dengan sadis .. cepat .. cepat.." Youngjae menyeringgai sembari menyiapkan sebuah pisau hitam dari saku dipahanya.

"seperti biasa ... King Youngjae sangat menjiwai.." desis Bambam dan diangguki setuju oleh Jackson.

"sebentar lagi peri itu akan meminta pengampunan saat Youngjae menusuk lengannya. Huh sadisnya.." tambah Jackson dan tak lama Youngjae dengan cepat menusuk lengan peri itu dan menjilat darahnya.

"uh psycho.." desisan Yugyeom terdengar dengan jelas hingga Youngjae meliriknya dengan sadis. Menghiraukan rintihan peri itu.

"ampuni aku.. aku tidak tau jika kau pangeran cahaya dan dia pangeran kegelapan aku minta maaf ku mohon lepaskan aku.." rengek sang peri dan membuat Jaebum berdecih.

"kau kira kami adalah orang baik ? menangkap dan melepaskan mu ? kau pikir kami apa hah ?!" Jaebum menarik orang itu dengan aura api menyelimuti dirinya dan sayap api sudah mengembang membara dibelakangnya.

"apa mereka terlalu semangat menakuti orang itu ?" tanya Jackson pada Bambam. Dan Bambam hanya bisa menggeleng.

"ku pikir karena mereka marah saja.. kau tau kan mereka bahkan menyihir mata Phoenix dan mengganggu Gyeom.."

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Youngjae melepaskan peri itu dan membuatnya berjanji ke tempat tinggal para peri dan mencari informasi dimana persembunyian penduduk api. Jonghyun –nama peri itu- menunjukan jalannya dan langsung menuju kerajaannya.

Kerajaan peri tidaklah terlalu mewah hanya saja seluruhnya dihiasi dengan emas dan berlian yang besar. Penduduknya dimana-mana memakai pakaian serba merah dan kuning. Beberapa ada yang hijau dan ungu. Sangat menarik mata hingga beberapa kali Bambam menarik Yugyeom yang ingin berbelanja sesuatu dipasar meski para peri itu menatapnya ketakutan. Pangeran kegelapan membawa aura mengerikan yang sangat ketara bagi peri.

"nanti saja , jika Youngjae tau kau main-main begini dia bisa merobek mulutmu.." desis Bambam sambil menarik Yugyeom untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

 **=o0o=**

Raja peri adalah sesosok peri yang bijaksana , buktinya dia tidak menghukum Youngjae karena sudah melukai rakyatnya karena dia tau jika mengusik singa itu maka mungkin saja dia akan dilukai juga. Raja peri tau sekali orang semacam ini.

"Phoenix, sebenarnya perkampungan itu sudah dimusnahkan 3 minggu lalu dan pangeran api ditahan untuk disiksa sampai mati, terakhir saat kami mengunjunginya mereka memasang pasak kayu besar hingga melubangi tangannya. Healer kami tidak mampu untuk mengatasinya , mereka menggunakan minyak dari pengguna api yang dibunuh. Apa kalian berencana membantunya ? cepatlah ia tidak akan bertahan lama." Jelas Raja peri dengan khawatir , ia menghela nafas. Para peri terlatih tidak cukup mampu untuk membantunya.

"tenanglah.. kedua healer ku cukup lumayan.. baiklah.. kami akan ke gunung siluman sekarang.. ayo ." tanpa berpamitan Youngjae segera berlari keluar . Phoenix melihatnya dengan bingung dan melihat raja peri.

"apa salah mereka ? kenapa mereka melakukan itu ?" tanya Jaebum dan raja peri hanya menggeleng.

"ku pikir itu hanya dendam lama.. para penduduk itu sekarang juga menghilang. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari sel. Karena mereka masih memasang segel disana.."

 **=o0o=**

Jackson sendari tadi mencari Bambam dan Yugyeom yang hilang. Kini ia ada dipasar tadi dan ia tidak menemukan mereka. Kemanapun ia melangkah ia tidak melihat pemuda dengan rambut birunya atau seseorang berwajah imut itu. "Gyeom.. Bam .. kalian kemana ?" Jackson berteriak memanggil namun tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

"kau tau jika healer kotor itu tidak pantas mengobati lagi."

Jackson melihat ke belakangnya dan menemukan Taemin. Ia berjalan mundur saat Taemin mendekatinya. Taemin meraih kalung biru dan ungu dileher Jackson. "kau kotor.. dan phoenix tau itu.. jika kau disucikan kau akan kembali bersih.. aku bisa membantu mu.. memiliki kekuatan api bukanlah ciri khas healer."

"kau mengikuti kami ? aku bukan healer tanpa pemilik aku sudah berjanji akan mengikuti kemanapun Youngjae , kau tidak bisa mengambilku." Jackson menepis tangan Taemin dari kalungnya.

"memang namun kau sudah milik phoenix. Tapi jika kau ikut dengan ku, aku bisa membuatmu bersih, keberadaanmu sangat menggoda Jackson… para iblis akan mengambilmu dari Youngjae, dan tanda kepemilikan dari Jaebum akan dihapus paksa." Taemin memandang lembut Jackson yang mulai bimbang. Jackson memang sudah kotor ditambah lagi tanda kepemilikan milik Jaebum yang tertinggal menyisakan kekuatan api ditubuhnya. Kekuatan itu akan mengganggu proses penyembuhan yang akan ia lakukan.

"ikutlah aku. Aku akan membantumu."

=o0o=

Youngjae tersentak kaget ketika merasakan link dirinya dengan Jackson terputus paksa. "tidak.. kau kemana Jackson .." Youngjae mengarahkan kudanya kembali ke kerajaan peri. Ia sengaja meninggalkan mereka dan jalan duluan. namun seketika ia berhenti. Ia melihat Phoenix yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"kenapa Jackson ? aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyusul kok. Tenang saja." Ucap Jaebum dan Youngjae mengangguk.

"link ku terputus dengannya. Ku pikir dia terkena masalah. Aku akan menyusul Mark sekarang, kau urusi mereka !" suruh Youngjae dan menyerahkan kalung yang ia gunakan warnanya hijau dan ungu. "ini akan menyambungkanmu dengannya. Ku mohon.. hyung.. aku tidak bisa berhenti hanya karena Jackson." Selesai mengucapkannya Youngjae memacu kudanya untuk lari. Meninggalkan kerajaan peri dibelakang sana.

"tapi disaat terakhir kau menangis juga kan Choi Youngjae.. huh.." Jaebum memakai kalung itu dan menutup matanya. Ia merasakan linknya masih tersambung dengannya. Ia mengusap kedua mata kudanya. Dan kudanya segera berlari. Sihirnya segera memerintahkan kudanya untuk mengejar Jackson.

Disaat bersamaan ia melihat Yugyeom dan Bambam tengah berpacu sama kencangnya ke arah luar kerajaan. Mereka berhenti. "mana Jackson ?" tanya Jaebum dan mereka berteriak kaget.

"ku kira dia dengan kalian. Aish bagaimana ini Gyeom.. Jaebum hyung.. aku tidak bisa merasakan auranya sekarang." Rengek Bambam dan Jaebum mengangguk mengerti.

"ikuti aku. Aku sudah melacaknya , ia tidak jauh." Ucap Jaebum memacu kudanya lagi menuju kerajaan, begitu juga dengan Yugyeom dan Bambam mereka mengikuti dari belakang.

 _ **-o0o-**_

 _ **Save me, I can't see in front of me  
I won't let you go, I can't anymore  
I'm in danger, I'm shouting Mayday  
Please be the last missing piece of the puzzle  
Save me, I am sinking into you  
Take me out, I can't breathe  
I'm in danger I'm shouting Mayday  
Please be  
The last missing piece of the puzzle MAYDAY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC~**_

 _ **Kkk… terima kasih sudah membaca , jangan lupa review ne. terima kasih.**_


	3. selingan

**Aigoo~ terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan reviewnya , author ini senang sekali.. apalagi yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan ff absurd ini, tapi karena author juga bingung kenapa ff ini jadi sulit dimengerti, jadi author akan membawa sedikit materi penjelasan dari ff ini.**

 **Jikapun ternyata malah makin bingung mohon maaf , anggap saja author ini kata-katanya emang rumit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

=o0o=

 **Kekuatan dan status tokoh :**

 **Jaebum** : **PHOENIX** , salah satu dewa dari yang dipuja penduduk yang memiliki kekuatan api. Teman Youngjae dan Jinyoung. Memiliki warna mata ganda. Sifatnya sedikit pemarah namun kadang memiliki sifat kekanakan.

 **Youngjae : PILAR CAHAYA,** Dalam kerajaan cahaya , keberadaan pilar adalah penjaga cahaya utama. Jika di ibaratkan sebagai ksatria yang melindungi keluarga raja dan ratu. Dia bersifat keras kepala, sadis dan tidak mudah ditebak. Ia menyayangi Jinyoung yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

 **Jinyoung : CAHAYA UTAMA,** calon raja yang pemalu dan sering berfikiran negatif terhadap apa yang terjadi dia pemberani hanya saja dia sering bertingkah cuek. Ia mencintai Youngjae dan Jaebum.

 **Jackson : HELAER tingkat I,** healer yang menyenangkan dan selalu ceria. Sebelum dimiliki oleh Youngjae dia bekerja bersama regunya berkelana mencari daerah tertinggal. Dan saat dia bosan dia bertemu Youngjae disebuah kedaiketikat Youngjae tengah mencari Mark. Disanalah dia memutuskan akan ikut kemanapun Youngjae pergi.

 **Bambam : HEALER tingkat III,** seorang Healer yang pemberani. Dia menyayangi Jackson karena dia menyelamatkannya saat pecahnya permusuhan pihak cahaya dan kegelapan yang membuat kaum healer harus dibagi menjadi 2 bagian untuk dikirim membantu dua kubu itu, dan saat Youngjae akan berangkat Jackson dengan gigih meyakinkan Youngjae jika Bambam adalah Healer yang unik dan bisa membantu.

 **Yugyeom : PANGERAN KEGELAPAN,** sebagai putra ketiga dari kerajaan kegelapaan , Yugyeom yang tidak suka dengan kegiatan jahat disana memutuskan untuk pergi ke dunia luar dan berpetualang, meskipun Taemin dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Kakaknya yang lain adalah Changsung.

 **Mark : PANGERAN API,** Mark adalah satu-satunya orang dengan kekuatan api terakhir setelah seluruh kerajaan api di bantai dan dibakar , hingga kini dia ditahan dan disiksa dengan segel yang mengunci kekuatannya.

 **Tokoh lainnya karena akan bertambah seiring cerita maka akan ku ceritakan yang sudah ku sebut saja.**

 **Taemin :** pangeran kedua dari kerajaan kegelapan. Memiliki kekasih bernama Choi Minho yang menjabat sebagai Strategi perang I. Dia terkadang bisa menjadi baik tapi juga jahat.

 **Junho :** pangeran salju yang memiliki dendam dengan kerajaan cahaya. Hingga dia datang dan berusaha membunuh Jinyoung.

 **Taecyeon :** kakak kembar dari Jinyoung yang meninggal karena perang dengan kerajaan salju.

 **=o0o=**

 **Cerita awal adalah tentang Youngjae yang berusaha menyelamatkan Jinyoung dari kutukan Junho yang membekukan jantungnya. Dimana pertama dia menggunakan kekuatan mata api milik Jaebum sang Phoenix. Dan saat kompas api membutuhkan isi ulang tenaga maka akan menyerap energi paksa dari Jaebum. Kemudian Jackson dan Bambam akan dengan cepat mengobati Jaebum yang sekarat karena kehilangan energinya. Saat Youngjae mencari Mark disuatu tempat yang tengah dilanda isu mengerikan ia bertemu Yugyeom yang tengah mendapat masalah dengan manusia yang kemungkinan akan membunuh Yugyeom dan memicu perang besar antar manusia dan kaum mereka dengan alasan itulah dia menyelamatkan Yugyeom dan membawanya pulang. Saat disana Yugyeom yang melihat Jaebum dikurung memintanya untuk melepaskan Jaebum dan membawanya ikut serta untuk mencari Mark dan menitipkan Jinyoung ke danau suci kerajaannya. Meski Youngjae enggan akhirnya dia pasrah dan menyerahkan Jinyoung pada Yugyeom dan memulai perjalanan. Tapi karena kondisi Jaebum masih lemah maka Jackson menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Jaebum mengisi tenaga yang kemudian membuatnya terkena masalah. Saat menjelang keberangkatan kakak Yugyeom, Taemin dia datang dengan pembantunya dan mengangkut Jinyoung. Ia merasakan ada campuran aura yang kotor menyeruak dari Jackson.**

 **Alasan Taemin untuk mengincar Jackson adalah kekuatan Healer yang sudah tidak bersih lagi akan menjadi sumber kekuatan untuk dirinya dan menjadikan Jackson kelinci percobaan miliknya.**

 **Hingga saat Youngjae dan kawanannya sampai ke kerajaan peri Taemin masih mengikutinya menunggu kesempatan untuk menarik Jackson ke kegelapan. Begitu Taemin mendapatkan Jackson , Youngjae yang tengah bersemangat mengejar Mark yang tinggal sedikit lagi ia temukan Jackson menghilang. Youngjae yang bingung memutuskan Jaebum untuk mengejar Jackson bersama Yugyeom dan Bambam. Dan dirinya sendiri menuju Mark.**

 **=o0o=**

 _Peraturan yang wajib dipatuhi seluruh Healer terlatih adalah_ _ **kepemilikan hanya pada satu Tuan**_ _, selain itu :_

 _Tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan pemilik pertama/berganti pemilik tanpa pelepasan yang disetujui oleh pihak pemilik_

 _Tidak diperbolehkan memiliki kekuatan lain selain kekuatan dari Ibu Bumi yang suci. Hal ini dapat dikecualikan jika Healer memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi membantu kaum suci lainnya. Jika ketentuan ini dilanggar maka kosenkuensinya adalah penghapusan kekuatan asli (paksaan menjadi manusia)._

 _(Rule's from Mother God, 1995Jc')_

Pada kasus Jackson, dia sudah menyalahi peraturan pasti kaum healer karena dia dengan sengaja membiarkan Jaebum memberikan tanda pada dirinya saat dirinya membantu Jaebum mengisi tenaganya. Sehingga kekuatan Jackson menjadi ganda dan menarik perhatian Taemin (kakak Yugyeom) yang memberikan bantuan untuk membersihkan tanda dari Jaebum didalam Jackson. Namun sebenarnya itu hanya tipu muslihat untuk membawa Jackson ke dalam jebakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=o0o=**

 **Ini penjelasan singkatnya..**

 **Kalaupun masi ga ngerti.. gimana lagi..**

 **Author ini mungkin masi belum pintar merangkai kata .. haks.. TT**

 **Next chap 3 okey**

 **Thanks thanks~**


	4. Selesai

_**Last Step**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Poison Moon'96**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

Youngjae memacu kudanya berlari menyusuri bukit yang lumayan terjal, dedaunan tajam yang menggores wajah dan tubuhnya tidak ia pusingkan lagi. Tujuannya sudah ada didepan mata , hingga akhirnya dia melihat pintu masuk gua yang gelap. Tertutup semak belukar dan mungkin saja ada ular bersarang disana dilihat dari betapa penuhnya tanaman disana.

Youngjae merasakan tubuhnya sedikit limbung begitu turun dari kudanya. Putusnya link dengan paksa ternyata menguras energinya. Youngjae memeluk leher kudanya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya dan bernafas sejenak. Mengumpulkan kekuatannya sebelum masuk ke dalam gua.

Bagaimana dengan Jackson sekarang ? apa dia sudah ditemukan ? apa Jackson yang ingin pergi?

=o0o=

Yugyeom menyadari ada sisa keberadaan Taemin. Ia melihat serbuk merah tercecer dijalanan dan demi apapun dia yakin jika obsesi gila Taemin akan ilmu mantra pembangkit yang menjadikan Jackson sebagai targetnya sekarang ini.

Harusnya Yugyeom mengatakan jika Taemin adalah ahli mantra yang berniat membawa dewa Mesir untuk hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Harusnya ia mengatakan jika kotornya Jackson memicu Taemin untuk dijadikan salah satu makanan bagi mayat hidup itu. harusnya ia mengatakan semua sebelum terlambat.

"hey.. kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah."

Yugyeom memandang ke arah tangan Bambam yang menyentuh pundaknya. Warna mata Bambam berubah keunguan. Yugyeom tersenyum, Bambam membaca pikirannya rupanya.

"aku hanya menyesalinya Bam.. harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati, ku kira Taemin-hyung tidak akan melakukan ini karena kalian ada dikekuasaan ku." Yugyeom hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Bambam menarik tangannya dan kembali memegang tali kudanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan hal buruk bisa saja menimpa Jackson.

Yugyeom melihat Jaebum , phoenix berhenti sejenak kemudian dengan sentakan keras ia memukul kudanya dan berlari dengan cepat. Yugyeom dan Bambam ikut mengejarnya.

"ada apa hyung ?" tanya Bambam.

"dia sudah dekat ayo !" teriak Jaebum dan mereka melewati sungai kecil hingga ketiga pemuda itu sampai disebuah tempat dimana menghadap langsung dengan jurang dan lautan. "Yugyeom ,jejak mereka hilang disini. Sialan ! aku terlambat !" Jaebum mengumpat marah , ia memperhatikan dijejak serbuk terakhir ada tetesan darah disana.

"aku tau, aku akan membuka portalnya," Yugyeom membuka telapak tangannya dan membuat pola lingkaran dengan jarinya dan mengarahkannya ke depan. Dengan suara dentuman rendah portal hitam kemudian terbuka lebar. Mereka kemudian masuk ke sana. Meninggalkan kuda mereka.

=o0o=

Jackson berontak dari tarikan Taemin yang menyeretnya. "lepaskan aku ! Youngjae tidak akan diam melihatku diperlakukan seperti ini !kau menculikku !"

Taemin tertawa mendengarnya ia melempar Jackson ke dalam sel kotor dan menguncinya. Diruangan itu penuh dengan segel dan kaca bundar ada dibagian atapnya. "apa kau tau apa yang ku lakukan pada healer yang serupa pelacur seperti dirimu ini Jackson ?" Tanya Taemin sembari melihat raut wajah Jackson yang bingung.

"aku mengambil energinya untuk percobaanku." Taemin menempelkan sebuah jam dari kuningan berhiaskan dedaunan hijau yang keunguan. Ia membukanya dan menghidupkannya dan suara gemuruh terdengar dari dalam sel. Dinding kanan dan kirinya bercahaya hingga cahaya itu cukup untuk menampilkan ukiran manusia dengan kepala hewan. Jackson mengenal ukiran itu. mereka adalah dewa dari Mesir. Horus (kepala anjing) , Anubis (kepala burung) , Shekmet (kepala singa) dan Bastet (kepala kucing).

"mereka adalah maha karya ku, dan berkat mu mereka akan segera selesai.. huh .. butuh sekitar 6 healer untuk menyelesaikan ini.. hmm.." Taemin tersenyum puas ketika melihat ukiran itu mulai berkedip. "energi mereka benar-benar habis untuk dewa ciptaan ku ini."

"apa maksudmu ?" Jackson membulatkan matanya saat ukiran itu bergerak dan mereka keluar dari dinding. Ia menarik tubuhnya untuk menempel ke dinding yang dingin. Pandangan Jackson jatuh ke bawah dan melihat beberapa kalung khas healer yang pecah berserakan. Membuat Jackson semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"kenapa kau selalu memberi kami makan ditempat kotor begini ?" orang itu melepas topeng burung yang ia kenakan dan dengan satu jentikan jari ruangan itu berganti dan menjadi lebih bersih.

"Dewa Ra akan menghukum mu jika kami diperlakukan begini Taemin.." begitu sang kucing melepas topengnya , Jackson menyadari jika mereka juga memiliki rupa manusia biasa. Para dewa mesir yang hanya ia baca dari buku kini ada dihadapannya, bagaimana mungkin.

"ayolah.. Taecyeon..Junsu..Nickhun dan Junho silahkan makan... aku sudah menyiapkan kalian makanan lezat setiap minggu dan ini yang terakhir kan ?" kekeh Taemin dan meninggalkan mereka. Jackson memperhatikan mereka, nama mereka ada disetiap tattoo punggung mereka. Taecyeon sang Anjing penjaga alam baka,,Nickhun sang burung pelindung , Junsu sang Kucing kesuburan danJunho sang singa penjaga Fir'aun. Dan Jackson bersumpah Junho sangat mirip dengan Youngjae.

Jackson terperanjat saat mereka bersamaan melihat kearah dirinya. "healer api ? ckckck apa kau kesulitan hm ? kami akan membantu mu.." Junho dengan senyumannya menarik Jackson untuk berdiri, ia mengangkat dagu Jackson dengan jemarinya dan berbisik. "kau pasti juga tau cara mengisi energi dengan tubuh mu kan ?" Junho menampilkan seringaian liciknya.

"kami akan membersihkan sisa api dalam tubuhmu.. namun itu artinya kau bias mati jika tidak kuat menahannya.." Nickhun menarik kalung milik Jackson dan membuangnya. "Tuan mu tidak akan tahu kau sudah mati atau belum.. tenang saja."

=o0o=

Jaebum, Yugyeom dan Bambam sampai didepan kastil milik Taemin dan Yugyeom segera masuk kedalam. Mereka berlari mengikuti Yugyeom dan para pengawal hanya melihat mereka dengan geram namun hanya bisa diam karena ada Yugyeom.

Diruangan itu mereka mengdengar alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Taemin. Dan samar Bambam mendengar nama lucifer ditiap baitnya.

"Hyung ! beraninya kau membawa Jackson" teriak Yugyeom ketika mendapati Taemin tengah tiduran diruang tamunya.

"ahh.. adikku .." Taemin tersenyum dan membuat Yugyeom semakin geram. Taemin bangkit berdiri menghadapi ketiga orang itu. Ia masih menampilkan senyumnya.

"kembalikan Jackson sebelum aku membunuh mu !" ancam Bambam dia bersiap mengambil serbuk dari kantongnya. Taemin mundur selangkah dengan wajah takut yang mengejek. Yah memang menyebalkan.

"akan ku kembalikan , ambil saja jika dia tidak mati disana.. hey Phoenix kau tau kan ? caranya dia berbagi kekuatan dengan mu itu, menodainya.. kkk... dan para dewa memberi kesempatan Jackson untuk melayani mereka." Taemin mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda , memancing kemarahan Phoenix.

Phoenix mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Namun Yugyeom maju ke depan menuju kakaknya. Pangeran muda itu mendekat dan dengan cepat ia menghunuskan belati mungil dari tangannya, merobek pinggang Taemin. Ia menahan Taemin yang ambruk kebadannya.

"hyung aku sangan benci jika milik ku disentuh.. kau tau itu kan ?" bisik Yugyeom ditelinga Taemin.

"k-kau.. melukai ku demi mereka ?" Taemin menatap Yugyeom tidak percaya. ia menyerngit kesakitan. Taemin mencengkram pakaian Yugyeom dengan kuat.

"tentu saja karena kau melukai teman-teman ku !" Yugyeom membuang tubuh kakaknya yang sudah bersimpah darah ke sofa hitam disana. "bahkan aku pernah hampir membunuh mu karena melukai anjing ku kan ?" Yugyeom tersenyum dan mencium kening kakaknya sebelum meninggalkannya untuk mencari Jackson.

Jaebum mengikuti Yugyeom dengan tidak percaya . "kau benar-benar membunuhnya ?"

"tentu tidak aku hanya membuatnya pingsan.. mungkin sekitar 10 menit dia akan sembuh, para healer sudah bersiap sejak aku datang tadi. Ini hal biasa." Ucap Yugyeom santai dan membuka pintu menuju bagian barat.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung membawa kami ke sini ? kenapa kita harus mencari jejaknya ?" tanya Bambam heran, kenapa tadi mereka berlarian dengan kuda jika akhirnya Yugyeom tau Jackson akan dibawa kemari.

"aku tidak tau dimana percobaan milik Taemin-hyung disembunyikan, karena itu aku harus lihat dimana jejak terakhirnya. Karena aku pernah mencoba mencarinya dikastil ini dan aku tidak menemukannya." Jawab Yugyeom menjelaskan kenapa ia membuat Jaebum untuk mengejar jejak merekaa.

Yugyeom membuka pintu hitam besar, saat ia memegang gagang pintu aliran listrik hijau menyengat tangannya. Bambam yakin jika tangan Yugyeom terluka. tapi pangeran muda itu nampak tidak mempedulikannya. Begitu pintu terbuka mereka melihat ada sebuah sel yang besar dengan jeruji yang disegel mantra. mereka melihat cermin penghubung yang mulai retak.

"Jackson !" Jaebum berlari menuju sel dan melihat Jackson telungkup dalam kondisi pingsan. Jaebum menggeram marah, api mulai mengelilingi dirinya dan ia meninju benteng segel yang mengunci sel.

Suara dentuman terdengar keras dan segel itu hancur. Jaebum membuka pintu sel dan menarik Jackson keluar. Ia memperhatikan bekas gigitan ada dimana-mana , cairan menjijikan itu, dan luka membiru. Jaebum melepas jubahnya untuk menyelimuti Jackson. "apa dia akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Jaebum.

Bambam mendekat sambil menahan muntah menghirup aroma Jackson. Ia mengeluarkan botol kecil bewarna biru dan menuangkan seluruh isinya ketubuh Jackson , kemudian cairan itu mengelilingi Jackson, hingga tubuh Jackson menjadi bersih dan lukanya membaik. Bambam menempelkan telapak tangannya di dada kiri Jackson. "ini bahaya energinya benar-benar habis.. aku harus membawanya ke danau atau sungai.. Yugyeom. Danau dimana Jinyoung disimpan.. bawa aku kesana.. bukankah itu danau yang bersih ?"

Yugyeom mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia membuka portal menuju danau dan kemudian Jaebum yang menggendong Jackson. "aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini., aku akan menjemput Youngjae."

=o0o=

Youngjae masih berjalan dengan tangannya yang membawa bola cahaya sebagai penerangan. Ia akhirnya sampai ke tempat dimana pangeran api itu disegel.

Youngjae melihat pemuda itu duduk melihat ke celah kecil , merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari. Kedua tangannya terluka dengan mengerikan. Dan ia yakin pemuda itu tidak mampu melepaskan diri ataupun menahan sakitnya.

"apa kau Mark ?" Youngjae memanggil pemuda itu, dia berbalik dengan wajah bingung namun kemudian dia mengannguk.

"ya itu aku.. dan kau ? apa.. apa penduduk desa sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh ku ? kau mau membunuh ku ?" Mark bertanya dengan nada yang sangat sedih. Pemuda itu berdiri dan mendekati jeruji sel yang mengurungnya. Mark memperhatikan Youngjae.

"mungkin aku memberikan pilihan yang hanya menuju kematian Mark. Aku pilar cahaya, Tuan ku tengah terkena kutukan dan hanya dengan kekuatan mu aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi setelah kau menyerahkan sari api mu itu, kau akan mati." Ucap Youngjae menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. "tapi aku akan memaksa, jika kau menolak aku akan membunuh mu disini."

"akan ku lakukan.. aku tidak ingin mati sia-sia.. aku akan membantunya.." ucap Mark dan membuat Youngjae berfikir sejenak.

"kau tidak berusaha untuk kabur kan ?" tanya Youngjae dengan nada curiga. Mark menggeleng dengan cepat.

"aku bersumpah aku tidak membohongi mu. Aku hanya tinggal sendirian kelrajaanku sudah musnah dan untuk apalagi hidup.." Mark menunduk dan Youngjae melihat jika Mark memandangi pasak yang ada ditangannya. Dia menangis.

"baiklah." Youngjae mendekat ke jeruji sel dan menemukan sebuah gembok. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangannya dan dengan hentakan keras gembok itu pecah. "seperti biasa segel manusia terlalu lemah."

Youngjae masuk ke dalam dan melihat bagaimana bentuk luka ditangan Mark. "andai Jackson disini.. dia bisa mengobati ini dengan cepat."

"Youngjae !"

Youngjae melihat ke luar dan Yugyeom ada disana dengan portal yang terbuka. "kau menemukannya ? Jackson ku.. apa dia baik ?"

"dia.. entahlah aku berharap Bambam dapat membantunya. Ayo cepaat hyung. Kedatangan Jaebum membuat danau ku kacau. Para duyung masih menganggap kita sedang perang dan para vaquita ikut bersiap." Jelas Yugyeom dengan panik.

"vaquita ? hewan legenda itu ? kalian memelihara mereka ?" Youngjae membulatkan matanya dan ia segera melepas rantai di tangan Mark dan membawanya keluar. Mereka masuk melewati portal hitam itu dan menemukan Jaebum , Bambam dan Jackson.

"p-phoenix.." Mark menatap Jaebum tidak percaya , ia berkesempatan melihat dewa api sedekat ini. Biasanya ia hanya melihat dari ukiran ditiap dinding kuil. Dan kini ia bertemu dengan dewanya. Mark mulai merasa akhir hidupnya bisa membuatnya sedikit bahagia dialam sana.

Jaebum melihatnya sekilas namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jackson yang kini ada didalam danau. Bersama dengan Bambam yang sedang berusaha mengisi energi Jackson. "aku tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya para duyung membuat pelindung untuk Jinyoung. Mereka melindungi Jinyoung. Sialnya Jinyoung sudah diambang batasnya. Tidak ada waktu !" ucap Jaebum pada Youngjae.

Mark terdiam, ia melihat sekeliling dan ini kesempatan bagus untuk lari dan memulai hidup baru. namun ia kembali melihat tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya juga untuk hidup. Ia juga sudah berjanji pada Youngjae kan ?

"apakah Jinyoung orang yang harus ku selamatkan ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Youngjae dan dan Jaebum juga Yugyeom melihat ke arah Mark. "benar, tapi keadaan kacau seperti ini .. sial.. tidak cukup waktu jika harus melawan mahluk air."

"hey ! Jackson sudah sadarr !"

Jaebum langsung masuk kedalam air, ia mendekat pada Jackson dan melihat healer itu perlahan membuka matanya, dan senyuman tipis tergambar disana. "kau bodoh wang !" Jaebum membentak Jackson namun kemudian ia memeluknya dengan erat. "maafkan aku." Lirih sang Phoenix dan kini Bambam berenang mendekati Mark, Yugyeom dan Youngjae.

"kemari Mark. Aku akan membantu mu." Suruh Bambam dan Mark berlutut dipinggir danau. Bambam meraih tangannya , "hey Gyeom tahan badannya ini akan sedikit sakit."

Dengan patuh Yugyeom berdiri dibelakang Mark menahan pundak Mark yang mungil itu. Bambam mengusap tangan kiri Mark dan dengan sekali hentakan menarik pasak itu keatas.

"aahh ! sakiitt!" Mark berteriak keras dan berusaha menarik tangannya namun Yugyeom sudah menahannya. Isak tangis Mark pecah saat Bambam menakup tangan kirinya dan cahaya hijau mengitari tangan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat ketika Bambam membuka tangannya, telapak tangan Mark sudah kembali dengan utuh, tidak berlubang seperti yang akan Mark kira.

"kau harus menahannya, tangan kanan mu harus ku benahi juga." Ucap Bambam dan Mark mengangguk ragu. Hingga kemudian teriakan Mark terdengar lagi.

Youngjae berdiri dan cahaya hijau ditengah danau bersinar dengan terang. "apa kalian sudah selesai ? aku punya rencana. Kemari mendekatlah."

Begitu mereka mendekat pada Youngjae, dia menunjuk cahaya hijau itu. "dengan pelindung yang dibuat Jaebum kita akan masuk kedalam , Bam, Jack kalian ku tinggal disana , buat mereka menyerang kalian, aku dan yang lain akan semakin kedalam. Begitu ditengah aku dan Yugyeom akan melindungi kalian dari bawah, lalu Jaebum ,kawal Mark sampai menuju Jinyoung. Dan kau Mark keluarkan sari pati api mu dan berikan pada Jinyoung. Mengerti ?"

Selesai mengucapkannya, Youngjae lompat kedalam air, Mark, Yugyeom , Jaebum dan Bambam menyusul. Sesuai dengan rencana , mereka terlindung dengan pelindung api milik Jaebum, begitu sudah mulai dalam Jackson dan Bambam keluar dari pelindung dan membuat cahaya kuning menyerang kumpulan duyung yang mengejarnya.

Youngjae dan Yugyeom melepaskan diri ditengah dan sebelum itu , Youngjae menarik tangan Mark. " aku percaya pada mu." Ucap Youngjae dan Jaebum melesat turun ke bawah. Mark melihat bola hijau besar yang melindungi Jinyoung, ia masuk kedalam sana dan melihat Jinyoung.

"aku.. akan membantu mu." Ucap Mark dan melihat Jaebum yang melawan 6 ekor lumba-lumba legenda itu. Mark menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Jinyoung. Memulai pencarian Jinyoung didalam tidurnya.

=o0o=

 **Jinyoung p.o.v**

Semakin aku memperhatikan gemerlap bintang , aku semakin bertanya kenapa aku masih disini , apakah Youngjae tidak selamat ? apa aku akan selamanya disini ?

"kau tidak akan selalu disini."

"lalu kapan aku akan pergi ?" tanyaku pada Taecyeon, Hyung ku yang meninggal lebih dulu. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku.

"ku pikir sebentar lagi. Kau lihatlah kesana." Taecyeon menunjuk danau kebiruan dan aku melihatnya.

"memangnya ada apa disana ? eh Taecyeon hyung ? hey kau kemana ?" aku berteriak memanggilnya, ia biasa pergi mendadak akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian aku melihat ke danau itu lagi, cahaya merah ? apa itu ? apa itu kejutan Taecyeon lagi ?

Cahaya itu semakin terang dan semakin dekat, aku menutup mataku karena sinarnya dan kemudian cahaya itu menghilang, dan kini seseorang berdiri dihadapanku.

"jinyoung ?"

"kau siapa ? kenapa kau bisa kemari ?"

Dia tertawa senang melihat ku , dan dia menarik tangan ku. Dia pendek, dan kecil. tapi wajahnya sangat Manis , apa ini ? kenapa rambutnya basah. " Taecyeon hyung kau membuat mahluk sesempurna ini, terima kasih."

"apa maksud mu ?" dia bertanya pada ku dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dia imut sekali. "ah tapi yang terpenting kita harus kembali, aku harus membawa mu pergi." Belum sempat aku menjawab dia menarikku ke air. Dan cahaya putih kembali membutakan mataku.

=o0o=

Mark terengah ia menggoyangkan badan Jinyoung dan pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya walau berat, Mark menekan perutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya bergerak naik ke atas, hingga mutiara keluar dari mulutnya warnanya merah menyala, ia menarik Jinyoung ke hadapannya dan menciumnya. Menyalurkan mutiara itu ke mulut Jinyoung dan membuat Jinyoung menelannya.

"nhh..k-kau.." Jinyoung berontak ketika Mark mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke lehernya dan memperdalam ciumannya yang mulai lambat. Ia merasakan bagaimana Mark melumat lidahnya. Dan remasan lembut dirambutnya membuatnya begitu menikmati bibir Mark.

Saat ciuman Mark selesai Jinyoung tidak lagi merasa sakit di jantungnya. Tapi Mark jatuh ke hadapannya.

Bola hijau itu pecah dan Jinyoung melihat sekeliling dia didalam air dan kenapa Jaebum dan Youngjae diserang para duyung dan siapa tiga pemuda itu.. "power up ! Lux !" begitu Jinyoung mengucapkannya cahaya meledak begitu saja dan para mahluk yang menyerang Jaebum dan Youngjae menghilang.

Jinyoung membulatkan matanya dia baru ingat pada melihat pemuda yang jatuh ke dasar danau, ia meraih tangannya dan berenang ke atas. Youngjae , Jaebum dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Begitu sampai diatas Jinyoung segera menarik Mark dan melihat wajahnya. Dia pucat pasi. "hey Youngjae apa mereka healer mu , bisa mereka melihat ada apa dengannya ?" panik Jinyoung , Jackson dan Bambam segera melihat keadaan Mark.

"tidak apa dia baik-baik saja , tapi dia bukan lagi pengendali api.. dia menjadi manusia sekarang." Ucap Jackson.

"bagaimana bisa ? lalu kenapa dia disini ?" tanya Jinyoung dan kemudian Youngjae menceritakan bahwa untuk menyelamatkan Jinyoung, harus dengan kekuatan api namun sebagaii gantinya jika Mark tidak kuat kehilangan kekuatannya dia akan mati atau menjadi manusia biasa.

"dia memilih mati." Ucap Youngjae dan membuat mereka semua terkejut. "iya , untuk apa dia hidup , dia sendirian disini dan tidak punya siapapun." Lanjut Youngjae.

"dia bisa hidup dengan ku, dan lagi aku harus bertanya kenapa dia menciumku seperti itu." Ucap Jinyoung dan membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya.

"kau gila ? manusia tidak diterima ditempat kita." Ucap Youngjae menolak dengan keras.

"kau yang gila, dia bisa apa jika tidak hidup dengan kita, aku menyukainya. Kau mau apa hah !"

"apaa ?!"

=o0o=

Jinyoung memutuskan untuk membawa Mark pulang dan menjadikannya kekasihnya. Meski menjadi manusia , Mark tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Dia masih bisa membuat api dari jentikan jarinya.

Youngjae akhirnya membiarkan Yugyeom selalu datang ke manshionnya untuk bertemu dengan Bambam , setelah beberapa kali Yugyoom merengek didepan pintu masuknya sungguh membuatnya malu dan kesal. Entah sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan itu, healer dan pangeran ? ah iya dia juga punya Jinyoung dan Mark , seorang pangeran dan siluman.

Lalu Jackson ? dia membiarkan Jaebum ada disisinya setelah merasa menyesal tidak melindungi Jackson. Dan mereka ternyata sudah melakukan hal itu.

Bagaimana dengan Youngjae ? dia sendirian ? tidak , akhirnya ia memelihara seekor naga untuk mencurahkan rasa kasihnya dan menjadikannya senjata jika Jaebum mengamuk atau Yugyeom yang ngambek.

Ah..akhirnya.. END…


End file.
